Survive or Revive
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: Hari libur musim dingin. Entah apa yang telah dilewati Neku selama liburan itu. Yang jelas tinggal seminggu lagi Neku kembali di sekolah yang ia nantikan. Namun sebuah pilihan konyol, membuatnya ditusuk tanpa alasan yang jelas oleh seseorang yang mengaku adalah dirinya. Pemuda 16 tahun itu pun akan memulai sebuah permainan yang tidak diinginkan siapapun. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Your Morning is Decision

Yay~! Saya anak baru di fandom ini! Mueheheheh~! Saya datang akan membumihanguskan—plak—maksudku memeriahkan sebisa mungkin fandom ini!

Yosh! Gak usah pake lama-lama'an! Kita mulai sadjah!

Disclaimer: The Worlds Ends Eith You belongs to ... Square Enix!

Warning: Karena ini AU, bisa jadi ada kemungkinan OOC. Selain itu, typo dan sanak saudaranya juga bisa dipastikan hadir.

Survive or Revive

Chapter 1 – Your Morning is Decision

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Yang kutangkap dari kedua mataku adalah kamarku. Kamar yang biasa. Cukup rapi tapi juga bisa dibilang berantakan. Aku tak peduli. Mungkin memang aku orangnya cuek dengan sesuatu yang merupakan hak milikku.

Kamar dengan pencahayaan yang minim, karena tirai jendelaku yang menghalangi sinar matahari yang ingin memasuki kamarku. Guling yang sempat kupeluk tadi malam, kini telah tergeletak di lantai. Begitu juga dengan selimut biru dengan gambar awan putih yang terlihat lembut.

Hari ini adalah hari libur musim dingin. Entah apa yang telah kulewati selama liburan ini. Yang jelas aku hampir tak keluar rumah hampir dua minggu. Tinggal seminggu lagi aku kembali di sekolah yang kunanti-nanti. Ya, bagaimanapun juga aku lebih suka sekolah daripada di rumah. Sebenarnya kemanapun jika itu artinya sama dengan keluar rumah.

Tapi, kemanapun aku pergi semuanya sama saja. Hal membosankan selalu kurasakan. Yang kurasakan adalah hal-hal positif. Entah itu senang, bahagia, pokoknya sesuatu yang dapat kuanggap menyenangkan. Tapi walaupun itu membosankan, aku tetap ingin perasaan itu bertahan. Kenapa? Karena aku tak mau merasakan yang namanya sakit maupun sedih. Aku tak mau harus meringkuk hanya karena perasaan itu. Aku tak mau.

Lupakan semua itu. Sekarang aku hanya ingin membasuh mukaku. Rasanya mukaku kotor setelah bangun tidur.

Beranjak dari tempat tidurku, aku menuju kamar mandi pribadiku. Menghampiri kran yang ada di wastafel dan memutarnya agar air segar keluar dari sana. Air yang mengalir ke tangkupan tanganku kucipratkan ke wajahku. Sesekali kuusap juga wajahku dengan tanganku yang basah oleh air. Setelah selesai aku mengambil handuk yang tersampir di sebelah kanan wastafel dan mengusapkannya ke wajahku agar air yang ada cepat kering. Selesai dengan tugasnya, aku menaruh handukku kembali ke tempatnya.

Entah ada apa, tapi aku merasa aneh dengan suasana pagi ini. Biasanya jam segini—ngomong-ngomong ini pukul 7—adikku sudah menggedor-gedor pintu untuk membangunkanku. Ini jelas aneh.

Karena keheranan itupun aku membuka pintu kamarku dan keluar menuju meja makan. Kulihat hanya ada pesan tertulis di meja yang mengatakan bahwa adikku akan menginap di rumah temannya. Di pesan itu juga tertulis bahwa sarapan ada di dalam kulkas.

Ah, ini memuakkan. Aku hanya sendirian di rumah. Adikku pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan benar dan kedua orangtuaku juga mengurus pernikahan kakakku dua minggu ke depan, jadi mereka juga menginap di rumah mempelai pria agar urusannya jadi lebih mudah. Aku bahkan juga tidak tahu motif meninggalkan sisa dua anaknya di rumah.

Yang jelas aku benar-benar bosan dengan ini. Ada adikku saja aku tetap bosan. Apalagi sendirian?

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menghangatkan sebentar sarapan yang sempat kuambil dari kulkas. Sembari menunggu, aku pun kembali ke kamarku. Kuambil ponselku yang teregletak di meja belajarku. Kuaktifkan screen lock-nya dan kudapati sebuah pesan dengan nomor pribadi. Biasanya orang yang mengirim pesan seperti ini adalah orang yang iseng atau seorang fans yang tidak ingin diketahui identitasnya. Tapi mengingat kalau aku ini tidak begitu punya banyak teman dan juga tidak terlalu populer, aku mengurungkan kedua pikiran itu.

Kubuka pesan yang masih kutatapi dengan wajah heran. Siapa yang mengirim pesan pagi-pagi begini?

Choose. Survive? Or Revive?

...

Pesan apa ini? Apa ini yang biasa disebut 'Prank Message'?

Tiba-tiba sebuah telepon berdering tidak lama setelah aku membuka pesan aneh itu. Nomor pribadi. Mungkin orang ini yang mengirim pesan aneh itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku mulai menyentuh tombol hijau yang ada di layar ponselku.

"Halo? Apakah Anda yang mengirim pesan aneh berbahasa inggris itu? Dan siapa sebenarnya Anda?"

"So? Which one do you choose?" balas penelepon itu. Dari suaranya yang samar-samar berat itu, bisa kubayangkan wajah menyeringainya.

"It's bad to answer a question with a question. Answer mine first," kataku dengan bahasa inggris. Karena orang ini terdengar seperti pintar berbahasa inggris. Untung saja aku cukup pandai berbahasa inggris.

"Ya, kau benar. Akulah pengirim pesan itu," jawabnya. "Aku adalah kau, Neku Sakuraba. Dan kuusulkan agar kau percaya itu," jawabnya kembali untuk menjawab pertanyaanku yang kedua tadi. Dan tidak menggunakan bahasa inggris lagi. Kurasa dia mempermainkanku.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku. Ini pasti benar-benar kerjaan orang usil.

"Tak sopan menunda pertanyaan seseorang, Aku," aku benar-benar dipermainkan.

"Baiklah. Aku tak tahu apa yang kautanyakan dari pesanmu sebelumnya. Tapi, yang jelas aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu sekarang,"

"Begitu? Kurasa manusia memang sama saja. Ya?" katanya masih dengan pernyataan yang tidak jelas.

"Sebenarnya Anda ini siapa?"

"Hm? Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi? Aku ini adalah kau, Neku Sakuraba. Dan kuusulkan agar kau percaya,"

"Aku tidak tahu apa kemauanmu. Tapi, jika tujuanmu adalah untuk membuatku menjadi marah, caramu salah,"

"Hoo? Menarik," balasnya lalu sambungan telepon pun tiba-tiba terputus.

Sebenarnya apa mau orang ini? Mengirim pesan aneh dan menelepon bahwa dia adalah aku.

Walaupun bisa saja ada kemungkinan seperti itu. Seperti kembaranku? Tapi aku lahir bersama tali pusarku. Tak ada yang lain.

Atau yang biasa di video game itu? Apa sebutannya? Shadow? Persona? Tapi, itu kan hanya cerita fiksi.

Atau mitos-mitos seperti dopplenganger? Kurasa tidak. Hal itu mana mungkin ada.

Bel rumahku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Lagi. Pagi ini sepertinya memang banyak sekali yang menggangguku.

Aku pun segera melangkah menuju pintu depan. Kembali bel rumah terdengar. Apa orang ini tidak diajarkan untuk bersabar sedikit? Baru saja lima detik dari bel sebelumnya, ia sudah membunyikannya lagi.

Tapi, aku heran. Siapa orang yang tiba di rumah pagi-pagi begini? Bahkan keluargaku tidak berlangganan pengantar susu maupun koran. Keluargaku tidak berlebihkecukupan seperti itu. Pengantar paket? Tapi tak ada pesan apapun dari adik, kakak, maupun orangtuaku. Atau malah adik, kakak dan orangtuaku sudah pulang?

Sesampainya di depan pintu depan, aku pun meraih gagang pintunya. Memutarnya dan menariknya ke dalam agar orang yang ada di luar bisa menampakkan dirinya dengan jelas. Keherananku akan segera terjawab.

Tapi, jawabannya tidak jelas. Sungguh tidak jelas. Yang kini kulihat adalah ...

Aku.

Dengan rambut berwarna oranye yang masih bedhead dan kaos bertuliskan 'Be' dengan latar belakang warna coklat muda. Begitu juga dengan celana pendek berwarna hijau dengan tali pengencang yang terikat di pinggangnya. Bahkan warna mata yang dimiliki orang yang berhadapan dengankupun sama persisi dengan milikku. Biru laut yang seakan memancarkan kecerahan.

Walaupun begitu aku berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak kaget. Mungkin ini yang disebut fans sampai-sampai ingin menirunya sepersis mungkin. Mungkin bisa disebut cosplayer? Tapi, aku bahkan bukan tokoh fiksi. Setenang apapun aku dan sedingin apapun pagi ini, tapi sebulir keringatku tak bisa kuhentikan untuk keluar.

"Baik. Aku percaya. Kurasa Anda tidak main-main," kataku. Kurasa orang inilah yang mengirim pesan aneh dan menelepon tidak jelas tadi.

"Good boy," pujinya. "So, Decided yet?" tanyanya kembali dengan senyum sinis yang membuatku sedikit muak.

"I answer it before, right? Pertanyaanmu itu tidak jelas dan aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa Anda sebenarnya dan mengapa Anda bertanya seperti itu."

"Sungguh, benar-benar menarik. Aku benar-benar menarik," gumamnya. Apa baru saja itu adalah sebuah pujian? Tapi, mana yang menarik dariku? "Jika aku masih bimbang, kenapa aku tidak mengikuti permainanku saja?"

"Permainanmu? Permainan seperti apa?"

"Aku akan tahu setelah aku mau. Tapi, yang aku hanya bisa beritahu padaku adalah...," dia pun mendekat padaku. Tangan kanannya yang tadi dia masukkan dalam saku celananya, kini meraih daguku. "Aku bisa memilih salah satu pilihan dari pertanyaan yang kuajukan tadi."

"Dan jika aku menolak ajakanmu?" tanyaku yang membuatnya melangkah mundur dariku dan kembali memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku akan terus diliputi kebimbangan. Aku tidak akan bisa memilih suatu pilihan dengan tegas. Kebimbangan akan menemaniku terus sampai aku menerima permainan yang kuajukan padaku."

Ini sungguh konyol. Tidak ada yang lebih konyol dibanding ini. Tidak bisa memilih apa yang kupilih sampai aku menerima permainannya?

"Ini sungguh konyol. Tidak ada yang lebih konyol dibanding ini. Tidak bisa memilih apa yang kupilih sampai aku menerima permainannya?" katanya meniru apa yang kupikirkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku ini adalah Neku Sakuraba? Dan hentikanlah menyebutku dengan kau, -mu, atau Anda. Kita kan sama, Neku Sakuraba," katanya dengan penekanan pada namaku.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan ini. Tapi, entah kenapa aku bisa dengan mudah percaya dengan ornag ini sejak pertama kali kami bertatap muka. Padahal sebelumnya aku menganggap bahwa pesan dan telepon tadi itu hanyalah sebatas kerjaan orang usil pada pagi hari. Tapi kini aku bisa percaya pada semua yang dikatakan orang ini setelah aku bertemu langsung.

"Tidak. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Bahkan kenapa bisa ada dua diriku di satu dunia ini. Jadi untuk alasan itu, aku tidak bisa memanggilmu aku walaupun aku percaya pada perkataanmu," jawabku dengan alasan yang kupikir cukup jelas untuk bisa keberikan untuknya.

Setelah itu ia hanya kembali tersenyum sinis. Seakan tak ada yang perlu ia bahas lagi, keheningan menghampiri kami. Kurasa ia menanti jawabanku untuk mengikuti permainannya atau tidak.

"Apakah permainan yang kau sebut itu menarik?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Aku tak bisa menjamin. Tapi aku bisa menjamin untuk tidak membuat diriku yang satu lagi ini menyesal," jawabnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku menjawabnya. "Baiklah, aku ikut. Lagipula aku juga sedang bosan."

Setelah aku menjawabnya, ia tertawa senang sekeras yang pernah kudengar. Tapi, bagian mana dari perkataanku yang lucu? Dan, tak tahukah bahwa tawanya yang keras itu bisa membuat tetangga terganggu?

Karena merasa jijik dan aneh, aku menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Saa! Kalau begitu mari kita bermain, Neku Sakuraba!" katanya dengan teriakan pada namaku. Tiba-tiba gerakannya menjadi cepat. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda berkilau tajam dari saku kirinya dan dengan gesit mendekatiku. Ia tusukkan benda berkilau itu ke dada kiriku—atau lebih tepatnya—tepat di jantungku.

"H-hah?" aku membelalakkan mataku. Kali ini aku benar-benar kaget. Apa ini maksudnya? Apa ini permainannya? Membunuh satu sama lain? Kalau begitu aku kalah?

Perlahan mataku yang terbuka lebar karena kaget itu perlahan menutup. Hal itu membuat pandanganku kabur. Sepertinya inilah akhirnya. Aku mati pada usiaku yang ke-16 dan meninggalkan sarapan yang tadi kuhangatkan.

-To Be Continue-

A/N:

Uhh. Disinilah aku. Terdampar di fandom unmainstream lagi. *siul-siul*

Oke! Perkenalkan! Namaku Ugya-kun! Dan aku akan ikut meramaikan fandom TWEWY ini! Aku berasal dari fandom Kingdom Hearts! Yo-ro-shi-ku!

Oke, mungkin karena masih awal, ya? Mungkin belum terasa gregetnya? Dan mungkin cuma 1k+ words yang tercantum? Aku sempet kaget waktu sadar ini cuma sesedikit itu. ._.

Okelah, jadi disini aku baru munculin satu karakter andalannya TWEWY. Neku. Dan dopplegangernya. Dan begitu seterusnya sampai ke akhirnya. *gak* Tentu masih ada karakter-karakter lain yang minta tayang disini. *nah*

Dan karena saya cuma pelarian sebentar dari fanfic utama saya, *lirik fanfic ToD* jadi, saya juga gak tahu sesering apa saya bakal update yang ini! :'3

Okay! Karena sudah membaca... Mind to review? :D


	2. A Damn Place to Start

Saya kembali~! Dan ... langsung aja yah? Aku ngocehnya dibawah aja. RnR!

Disclaimer: The Worlds Ends With You belongs to Square Enix

Warning: Karena ini AU, bisa jadi ada kemungkinan OOC. Selain itu, typo dan sanak saudaranya juga bisa dipastikan hadir.

Survive or Revive

Chapter 2 – A Damn Place to Start

Pandanganku gelap. Kurasakan darah mengalir dari dada kiriku. Tubuhku sulit digerakkan dan terasa berat. Bahkan rasanya sudah seperti mati rasa. Aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Aku juga merasa tidak lagi bernafas seperti biasa. Seharusnya aku memakan sarapanku dulu sebelum membuka pintu untuk orang yang telah membunuhku ini.

Apa akan ada orang yang melihatku mati tertusuk? Apa akan ada yang menolongku? Apa aku akan dikuburkan dengan layak?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja dari dalam kepalaku. Entah bagaimana sampai saat ini aku masih mempunyai kesadaran. Padahal aku jelas-jelas sudah ditusuk tepat di jantung. Bukankah itu artinya aku sudah mati?

Tiba-tiba saja nafasku kembali dapat kurasakan. Apa maksudnya ini? Kucoba menggerakkan juga jari-jari tangan kiriku. Hasilnya aku dapat menggerakkannya tanpa kesulitan. Tubuhku kembali bisa merasakan apa yang tersentuh kulitku. Aku tahu karena aku bisa merasakan bahwa kini aku tidur telungkup dengan kepala miring ke kanan. Jika kurasakan, kelopak mataku juga tidak berat lagi. Jadi kuperintahkansaja kelopak mataku untuk mengangkat tirainya agar aku bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dan yang kulihat samar-samar pertama kali adalah sesuatu yang hijau. Kupikir itu daun. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali agar pandanganku lebih terlihat jelas. Dan benda yang kukira daun itu sebenarnya adalah rumput. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, mengedarkan pandanganku lebih luas ke sekitarku. Padang rumput. Itulah dimana aku berada sekarang.

Kucoba mengangkat tubuhku perlahan. Mulai dari mengangkat badan bagian atasku dengan kedua tanganku. Lalu juga dengan mulai menggerakkan kakiku agar aku bisa berdiri sepenuhnya. Aku juga baru sadar kalau aku tak memakai alas kaki. Begitu juga dengan kaos dan celanaku yang masih sama seperti saat aku terbangun.

Dimana ini? Tunggu, pertanyaan ini sudah terjawab. Ini padang rumput.

Sekarang pukul berapa? Aku pun menengadahkan kepalaku dan menatapi langit. Sempat aku menghalangi pandanganku dengan tangan kananku karena silaunya sinar matahari. Kucari dimana letak tepatnya matahari berada yang akhirnya kutemukan tepat di atas kepalaku.

Kenapa aku disini? Sepertinya tempat ini adalah pemberhentian setelah aku tak ada di duniaku sebelumnya. Seperti, tempat percobaan untuk menentukan aku akan masuk surga atau neraka?

"Tidak. Ini bukan tempat seperti itu, Aku" suara dengan nada mengejek terdengar. Dari warna suaranya, dapat kupastikan kalau pemiliknya adalah sang pelaku yang membawaku ke sini.

"Lalu, tempat apa ini?" kataku sambil mengedarkan kembali pandanganku, berusaha mencari dimana sang pemilik suara berada.

"Aku takkan menemukanku. Karena aku ada dalam diri Aku," sahutnya. "Dan bukankah Aku seharusnya tahu tempat apa ini? Cobalah Aku ingat pembicaraan kita sebelumnya."

Perkataannya agak membuatku muak. Jujur saja, aku tak ingin sama sekali berbicara dengannya. Tapi karena tak ada seorang pun yang ada sejauh mataku memandang, kuputuskan saja mengobrol dengannya.

Kembali ke pembicaraan kami. Tempat ini pernah dibahas sebelumnya? Sebelum ditusuk olehnya, kami berbicara tentang pilihan. Setelah kujawab dengan hasil nihil, dia memberiku tawaran untuk bermain yang kusetujui. Kemudian dia menusukku.

"Jadi, ini tempat kita akan bermain?" ucapku mencari kepastian.

"Aku bisa sebut seperti itu. Lebih tepatnya, ini tempat dimana Aku nanti bisa menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya," katanya memberi penjelasan yang lebih benar.

"Di tempat yang hanya berisi padang rumput ini?" tanyaku yang ia balas dengan tawa keras.

"Tentu ada tempat lain yang berbeda dengan tempat ini, bodoh! Ini hanya tempat permulaan untuk Aku. Tempat permulaan tidak hanya satu. Masih banyak tempat lain yang ada. Dan tentu bisa Aku datangi jika punya niat," ujarnya setengah tertawa. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tahan berbicara terus dengannya.

Aku tidak mempedulikan gelegar tawanya yang masih saja terdengar di telingaku. Kini aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku, berjalan cepat lurus ke depan. Entah ke arah mana aku berjalan. Aku tak bisa menentukan pasti arah mata angin karena matahari berada tepat di atasku. Dapat kurasakan tajamnya ujung rerumputan menyentuh kedua telapak kakiku. Kalau kelamaan begini, kakiku akan segera lecet. Aku harus segera mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan alas untuk kakiku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan padang rumput. Padang rumput menyimpan kenangan yang membuatku penasaran. Sangat penasarannya sampai aku tak bisa melupakannya. Yang kutahu dari kenangan itu hanyalah bahwa aku berdiri dengan tangan membawa sesuatu. Dan tidak jauh dari tempat aku berdiri, ada beberapa orang yang berdiri dengan arah yang sama denganku. Entah itu adalah kenangan atau mimpi. Yang jelas aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa dan siapa mereka sebenarnya.

Tunggu. Bukankah tadi dia bilang kalau ini tempat permulaan untukku? Dan tidak hanya satu? Bukankah itu artinya ada orang selain aku yang juga senasib sepertiku? Mati karena dibunuh atau sesuatu yang lain, lalu sampai di tempat yang tidak jelas ini?

"Hei, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu. Jawab dengan jelas dan tanpa tawa yang hampir membuat telingaku tuli," pintaku tanpa berhenti berjalan.

"Hoo? Jadi Aku yang bodoh ini punya pertanyaan? Baiklah, akan kujawab jika memang itu perlu kujawab," katanya bersedia.

"Katamu, padang rumput ini tempat permulaanku dan masih ada tempat permulaan lainnya. Apa itu berarti ada orang lain selain aku yang juga sampai di tempat—maksudku—dunia ini?" tanyaku.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa mereka juga senasib denganku?"

"Mungkin."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" pada pertanyaan itu, dia mulai berhenti bicara sejenak. Walau aku tak tahu ia bernafas atau tidak, tapi aku bisa mendegar kalau ia mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali.

"Aku adalah kau, Neku Sakuraba. Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskannya?" katanya yang sepertinya mulai agak kesal. Aku hanya memasang tampang kebingungan. Lagipula, darimana penjalasannya itu yang bisa diterima? Penjelasannya itu terlalu dangkal. Dia yang mengetahui bahwa aku masih bingung mulai kembali angkat bicara. "Singkatnya, aku ini seperti doppleganger. Kuyakin Aku tahu mitos itu. Nantinya, aku yang akan menjadi saksi soal jawabanmu tentang pilihan itu. Rather you will choose both survive or revive."

Sebenarnya aku masih kurang mengerti. Tapi, intinya ia akan terus menempel padaku sampai aku mau menjawab pertanyaan anehnya itu.

"Sepertinya Aku benar-benar benci terhadapku, ya?" tebaknya. Tentu saja. Aku bahkan sebenarnya tidak ingin berbicara sama sekali denganmu.

Tak ada pertanyaan lagi yang terlontar dariku. Karena memang hanya itulah yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tidak lebih. Tidak kurang.

Aku terus berjalan. Sebenarnya telapak kakiku sudah tak kuat menahan sakit akibat rerumputan yang kasar ini. Tapi, sampai sejauh ini juga masih tak ada benda yang berguna untuk kakiku. Sampai aku menemukan sebuah jalan yang tak ditumbuhi rerumputan. Lebih tepatnya, ini seperti jalan utama. Jalan ini membentang ke samping kiri dan kananku. Karena tak ingin basa-basi lagi, jadi aku langsung mengambil langkah ke kiri.

"Ah, hampir saja aku lupa. Sebelum kita benar-benar memulai permainan ini, mari kujelaskan beberapa ketentuan dalam permainan ini," katanya tiba-tiba. Walaupun tiba-tiba suaranya itu tak membuatku kaget sama sekali. Bahkan aku tetap meneruskan langkah kakiku tanpa henti.

"Di dunia ini adalah tempat Aku akan bisa memilih antara akan bertahan untuk terus hidup atau hidup kembali," jelasnya agak pelan. "Jika Aku memilih untuk bertahan, Aku akan terus tinggal di sini. Dan jika Aku memilih untuk hidup kembali, maka Aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini dan dihidupkan kembali. Tapi, tak ada jaminan apapun tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah Aku memilih kedua hal itu. Tentunya, aku akan lenyap setelah Aku sudah memilihnya."

Jadi, inikah yang namanya bertanggung jawab terhadap pilihan?

"Tapi, berhati-hatilah. Di tempat ini banyak sekali orang-orang spesial. Diantaranya adalah Blessed People dan Natural People. Blessed People adalah orang-orang yang datang ke sini dan diberkahi hal-hal unik. Walaupun ada banyak macamnya, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ada orang yang memiliki berkah yang sama. Sedangkan Natural People adalah orang-orang yang tidak diberkahi saat datang ke sini. Maka dari itu doppleganger bisa membantu jika mereka sedang kesulitan. Keuntungan lainnya, Natural People bisa memiliki senjata tetap."

"Dan aku termasuk tipe yang mana?" tanyaku denagan rasa penasaran.

"Kalau kurasa-rasa, mungkin kau termasuk Natural People. Karena aku tidak merasakan ada berkah turun untukmu," jawabnya.

"Begitu," responku singkat terhadap penjelasannya yang panjang itu.

Sampai saat ia selesai dengan penjelasannya, kuhentikan langkahku. Terlihat sebuah rumah yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Aku pun segera mendekati rumah itu. Berlari tanpa berpikir kalau-kalau kakiku nantinya akan semakin lecet. Yang jelas aku sudah lelah berjalan terus dan ingin beristirahat. Kuhentikan langkahku lagi. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai aku bisa mencapai pintu rumah itu.

Sebelum aku bisa sepenuhnya memasuki rumah ini, aku harus melihat dulu situasi rumah ini dari luar. Rumah yang terbuat dari bata kurasa. Tak tahu pasti karena dindingnya yang dicat warna coklat muda. Atapnya terbuat dari tanah liat seperti atap rumah umumnya. Juga ada cerobong asap yang tetap terlihat sekalipun letaknya agak berada di belakang. Jendelanya terbuat dari kayu yang sudah tak terawat lagi. Kalau dari luar, rumah ini seperti tak berpenghuni.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju satu-satunya pintu yang kudapati dari rumah itu. Kuketuk pintunya pelan, "apa ada orang yang tinggal disini?" tanyaku. Walaupun aku berpendapat kalau rumah ini tak berpenghuni, tapi aku tetap ingin memastikannya.

Kutunggu agak lama, tapi tak ada suara apapun yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Mungkin rumah ini benar tak dihuni, pikirku. Aku pun mencoba memutar gagangnya dan mendorongnya ke dalam. Tidak terkunci.

Aku pun memasuki ruangan pertama dari rumah itu. Di dalam rumah tersebut penerangannya cukup memadai. Lantainya juga terbuat dari keramik putih yang mengkilat. Langit-langitnya agak kotor dengan sarang laba-laba di beberapa sudut ruangan. Benda pertama yang kulihat adalah sofa berwarna merah muda yang ditemani dengan meja kayu. Segera aku hampiri sofa yang terlihat empuk itu. Tak sabar mengistirahatkan kakiku di sofa panjang yang muat diduduki untuk dua orang. Aku duduk dan menaikkan kedua kakiku ke sofa tersebut. Kuluruskan agar kiranya aku tidak mengalami penyakit varises karena sudah berjalan cukup lama.

"Sepertinya Aku beruntung bisa mendapatkan rumah ini," kata dopplegangerku—begitulah aku akan menyebutnya—yang akhirnya menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku. Sepertinya suasana akan semakin menjengkelkan. Aku lebih nyaman kalau dia menyembunyikan sosoknya.

"Jangan begitu, Aku. Bagaimanapun juga Neku adalah aku," katanya yang sepertinya baru saja membaca pikiranku.

"Terserah. Tapi, hentikan membaca pikiranku atau kau akan kusayat. Karena saat kau membacanya tanpa ijinku, itu terkesan tidak sopan," ucapku agar kiranya gertakan lembutku bisa membuatnya berhenti membaca pikiranku.

"Itu mustahil, Aku. Pikiran kita itu satu. Jadi tak mungkin Aku bisa berhenti mengetahui pikiranmu," jelasnya. Satu pikiran? Lalu kenapa aku tak bisa mengetahui apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa karena ia tidak memikirkan sesuatu?

"Ya, aku sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Sepertinya dia menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dalam pikiranku. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia tak memikirkan apapun?

"Karena yang berperan lebih banyak di sini adalah Aku. Sedangkan aku hanya seperti pemandu wisata untuk Aku," ujarnya tiba-tiba lagi.

"Bisa kau hentikan menjawab pertanyaan yang aku pikirkan?" pintaku agak kesal pikiranku dibaca terus.

"Tapi, bukankah itu menghemat energimu? Aku jadi tak perlu mengeluarkan suara terlalu banyak kalau bicara denganku," menghemat energi? Memangnya aku orang yang lemah hingga energiku harus dihemat?

"Kalau dilihat dari penampilanmu, Aku memang lemah," ujarnya lagi tiba-tiba. Aku hanya menghela nafasku, lelah dengan semua pernyataannya yang menyebalkan itu.

Aku yang merasa sudah cukup istirahat mulai menurunkan kakiku kembali ke lantai keramik rumah ini. Rasanya dingin. Hal pertama yang ingin kucari adalah air untuk minum atau sekadar membasuh kakiku yang lecet. Jadi aku segera mengangkat tubuhku dari sofa empuk itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menjelajah lebih dalam dari rumah ini. Dopplegangerku yang tahu kemauanku langsung melenyapkan kembali sosoknya. Sepertinya dia kembali masuk ke tubuhku.

Sampai akhirnya aku sampai di suatu ruangan yang sepertinya adalah dapur. Di dapur itu ada kompor gas yang tersambung juga dengan gasnya. Juga dapat tercium aroma khas gas dari kompornya saat aku melengkah lebih dekat lagi. Juga terdapat kulkas satu pintu. Kubuka pintu kulkasnya. Hawa dingin langsung keluar dari dalam kulkas itu. Kuturunkan sedikit kepalaku agar bisa melihat isi dari kulkas yang lebih rendah daripada tinggiku. Di dalamnya ada sebuah potongan daging yang terlihat masih segar.

"Sepertinya perkiraan Aku bahwa rumah ini tidak dihuni itu salah. Buktinya dari potongan daging yang masih terlihat segar itu. Juga kompor yang masih tercium sisa bau gasnya," perkataannya itu juga baru saja lewat di pikiranku.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak sopan karena sudah masuk tanpa ijin pemiliknya," kataku. "Oh, aku punya satu pertanyaan."

"Apa?"

"Apa dunia ini mirip duniaku?" aku bertanya seperti itu karena aku melihat ada kompor gas dan juga kulkas. Benda itu agak membuatku heran. Ya, karena biasanya dunia-dunia seperti ini kurang lebih seperti yang ada di kartun, komik atau game. Memberi kesan bahwa dunianya seperti dunia petualangan yang agak tradisional tanpa teknologi.

"Ini memang dunia yang baru saja Aku pikirkan. Kecuali untuk teknologi, dunia ini punya teknologi yang kurang lebih sama seperti teknologi dunia Aku yang sebenarnya," jelasnya yang—jika benar—baru saja membaca pikiranku.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Karena orang-orang yang menghuni dunia ini hanya berasal dari dunia Aku yang sebenarnya," jawabnya seperlunya.

Semua orang-orang di dunia ini hanya berasal dari duniaku? Itu berarti sebenarnya ada banyak orang-orang yang juga mendapat pertanyaan pilihan itu?

"Berarti ada orang yang sudah lama tinggal di dunia ini?" tanyaku lagi memastikan.

"Apa Aku lupa? Kalau Aku memilih untuk bertahan, apa yang akan terjadi?" tanyanya balik kepadaku. Begitukah? Jadi kebanyakan orang memilih untuk Survive daripada Revive.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan tubuh orang yang ada di dunia sebenarnya jika ia memilih untuk tinggal di dunia ini?" tanyaku lagi. Aku butuh banyak informasi karena aku sendiri masih dangkal soal dunia ini. Kalau tidak begitu, nanti aku bisa mati sebelum bisa menjawab pilihan yang diberikan.

"Mati," jawabnya singkat dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan kata itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa?" tanyaku heran. Lebih heran daripada pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Karena bukan aku yang melakukan hal itu kepada mereka. Umumnya Doppleganger lahir dari dunia ini. Tapi kami tidak berwujud. Kami mulai memiliki wujud saat kami sudah memiliki pemilik. Dan kau adalah pemilikku," jelasnya. Jadi doppleganger ini tidak hanya satu?

"Siapa yang melahirkanmu?"

"Itu bukan pertanyaan yang harus Aku ketahui jawabannya," katanya menolak memberi jawaban.

Aku kembali fokus pada rumah ini. Aku mengambil langkah lagi. Sampai di suatu pintu yang berbahan alumunium dan kayu. Sepertinya ini kamar mandi. Baguslah. Setidaknya aku bisa membasuh kakiku yang sudah luka-luka ini.

Kubuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Di dalamnya terdapat bak mandi yang tingginya sejajar dengan pinggangku. Airnya juga terisi setengah. Juga terdapat gayung yang mengambang. Segera kuambil gayung itu dan mengambil air yang ada di bak menggunakannya. Kutumpahkan pelan air yang ada di gayung itu ke kakiku. Agak terasa perih tapi menyegarkan.

-To be continue-

Yay! Akhirnya bisa update SoR! Gimana-gimana? Aku belum bisa keluarin chara lain selain Neku dan doppleganger-nya. Yah, soalnya belum kepikiran siapa yang bakal keluar duluan. Tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal keluar kok. Tenang aja. :3

Yak! Sekarang waktunya untuk membalas review dari yang sudah mereview!

**AoiKishi**, Emang mainnya udah sejak kapan? :o aku juga udah lama main TWEWY, tapi baru kesampean buat ffn di fandom ini. *garuk-garuk kepala* Terima kasih reviewnya! :3

**Shaun the Rabbit**, Iya, gakpapa. Toh masih chapter 1. :3 Salam kenal juga! *salaman*

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**, Yey! Akhirnya ada gunanya juga aku promosi di grup! *plak* Makasih, Ra, riviewnya! :3

Yak, itu dia reviewer kita di chapter sebelumnya! Terima kasih sudah mereview! Terima kasih juga buat silent readers yang sudah membaca fanfic ini! Pokoknya tanpa kalian, aku gak ada semangat buat update ini. :'3

Aku juga minta maaf kalau selama aku membuat chapter ini ada hal-hal yang membuat para readers sekalian merasa tidak nyaman. Itu semua karena kesalahan saya yang teledordordor ini. *dor-nya kebanyakan* *dor*

Oke! Untuk chapter ini juga mind to review? :3


	3. Never Lie Again or I'll be Mad!

Hai~~~! Lama kita tak bersua~~! Pada kangen gak nih? Hemb... Kangen-kangennannya di akhir aja ya? Sekarang kita lanjut buat Fanfic ini dulu. Jangan lupa RnR!

Disclaimer: The Worlds Ends With You belongs to Square Enix

Warning: Karena ini AU, bisa jadi ada kemungkinan OOC. Selain itu, typo dan sanak saudaranya juga bisa dipastikan hadir.

Survive or Revive

Chapter 3 – Never Lie Again or I'll be Mad!

"Apa itu sakit, Aku? Kalau Aku mau, aku bisa membantumu lho,"

"Tak usah repot-repot membantuku dengan tangan bekas dosa itu. Rasanya tidak lucu kalau aku diobati oleh orang yang pernah menembakku tepat di jantung," tolakku dengan sindiran yang halus. Sehalus mungkin sampai rasanya dia tak akan memikirkan sindiran itu.

"Jangan seperti itu, Aku. Aku juga pernah merasakan sakit, kok,"

"Oh. Jadi doppleganger juga bisa merasakan sakit? Mencengangkan."

Yah, untuk selanjutnya, ia tak menyahut sekata apapun lagi. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan? Tapi itu tak seberapa daripada harus ditembak.

Selesai dari membasuh kaki, aku menempatkan air ke dalam ember yang kutemukan di dekat pintu kamar mandi itu berada. Jujur saja, aku cukup terkesan dengan kamar mandinya. Memiliki bathtub besar yang licin dan mengkilat. Yang kumiliki di rumah bahkan tak mempunyai benda penyantai seperti itu. Karena, hanya bak mandi sempit dan kloset saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk diberi nama kamar mandi bagiku.

Kenapa aku mengambil seember air? Untuk merendam kakiku. Rasanya kakiku perlu refleksi air dingin yang menyegarkan. Setelah kurasa ember di air cukup, aku pun kembali ke ruang tamu dan kembali ke sofa yang tadi kududuki. Kutaruh ember itu dihadapan sofa dan kududuki sofa itu. Mulai kumasukkan perlahan kedua kakiku ke dalam ember yang sudah siap menampung kedua kakiku yang masih meninggalkan bekas lecet.

Aku menghela nafas lega dan puas. Sebenarnya aku juga sering melakukan ini setiap aku pulang sekolah. Rasanya beban yang ada di kakiku lenyap sekejap. Seperti seorang tabib yang baru saja mengusir setan pengganggu kehidupan damai.

...

Sekolah? Aku mulai merindukan tempat umum yang mengasyikkan itu. Padahal kalau aku tidak terjebak di dunia aneh ini, aku pasti sudah tidur sepanjang hari di kasur kesayanganku dan membiarkan cahaya pagi hari pertama masuk sekolah seusai libur panjang membangunkanku layaknya ciuman pangeran yang akan membangunkan sang putri tidur. Tentu itu hanya perumpamaan, bukan berarti aku mau dicium lelaki. Aku masih normal.

"Aku benar-benar menarik, ya? Rasanya aku benar-benar tak salah memilih seorang tuan," sela dopplegangerku yang menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku. Jika dia berkata seperti itu, berarti dia baru saja membaca pikiranku. Urgh, baru saja aku menikmati liburan bersama air dingin ini.

"Kau orang ke 54 yang menyebutku 'orang yang menarik'. Aku mulai bosan dengan sebutan itu," kataku dengan nada tidak peduli yang akan terdengar menyebalkan jika pendengar itu seorang perempuan yang sensitif.

Dia malah tertawa.

"Kau juga sama menariknya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang membalas keluhanku dengan tawa tulus seperti itu,"

"Maaf, maaf. Hanya saja pemikiran Aku benar-benar humoris!" dan dia bicara dengan lantang.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni itu terbuka dengan cukup kasar. Dari baliknya, tampaklah seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang agak minim. Topi yang kelihatan nyentrik dengan kaos yang cukup ketat dibalut jaket merah muda. Sedangkan celana jeansnya hanya menutupi setengah pahanya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak wanita tersebut saat ia membuka pintu dengan kasarnya.

"Selamat datang," sahutku bersamaan dengan dopplegangerku.

Tiba-tiba saja hening merasuki ruangan yang kugunakan untuk bersantai. Dia menatapku yang sedang duduk di sofa. Wajahnya masih menampilkan wajah orang yang senang kalau baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Entah jika dunia ini ada sekolah atau tidak.

Kurasa dia pemilik rumah ini. Aku harus segera minta maaf karena sudah masuk seenaknya.

"Akh-"

"Hah?" responku terhadap gumaman kecilnya yang terbata. Sebenarnya aku tidak mendengarnya. Aku hanya melihat gerak bibirnya. Aku pun berdiri agar sedikit lebih sopan saat berbica nantinya. Lagipula dia masih asing bagiku.

"Akhirnya ada juga orang yang menyambutku pulang!" teriaknya dengan bahagia. Sedangkan aku hanya memasang senyum yang ... aneh, mungkin?

"Hee~? Sepertinya ada pencuri masuk. Dan kau pasti orang itu, 'kan?" tampak juga seorang wanita yang sama persis seperti wanita yang membuka kasar pintu rumah. Kurasa dia doppleganger dari wanita yang membuka pintu secara kasar itu. Dan jika aku benar, yang dimaksud wanita tersebut dengan 'orang itu' mungkin dopplegangerku.

"Wah, wah. Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu secepat ini. Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita mulai saja perjalanan panjang kita?" sahut dopplegangerku. Ternyata benar. Mereka saling kenal satu sama lain.

"Ha?! Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?! Hei, hei, Shiki! Kenalkan aku juga temanmu ini!" kata wanita yang membuka pintu secara—urgh, lebih baik jika disebut—wanita A. Wanita A ini menggoncang-goncangkan tangan dopplegangernya.

"Tunggu. Perjalanan panjang? Apa maksudmu dengan perjalanan panjang itu?" tanyaku sendiri dengan heran.

"Kau belum menjelaskannya?" kata Shiki—wanita yang disebut begitu oleh Wanita A—yang sepertinya terarah kepada dopplegangerku. Dopplegangerku sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Heeiii! Jangan tidak mengacuhkanku!" rengek Wanita A.

"Lebih baik jika kita berkenalan dulu, bukan? Lihat, tuanmu juga sudah mulai mengomel yang tidak-tidak," usul dopplegangerku. Aku sendiri juga melihat Wanita A sudah bersumpah dengan tanda kutip.

"Kalau begitu, namaku Neku," kataku dengan cepat supaya aku bisa mendengarkan penjelasan yang sejak tadi sudah mengusikku.

"Aku Shiki! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Neku!" katanya sambil meraih tangan kananku dengan kedua tangannya untuk bersalaman. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan cukup tulus.

Jadi namanya Shiki? Baguslah, aku jadi tak perlu memanggilnya dengan sebutan wanita A atau yang lainnya. Tapi, Aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Bukannya doppleganger itu yang bernama Shiki?

"Jangan samakan dia denganmu, Aku. Jika aku benar, pasti dia mengakui kalau—apa yang Aku sebut—doppleganger itu adalah bagian dari dirinya," kata dopplegangerku.

"Kau benar. Itulah menariknya perempuan ini. Dia langsung saja memanggilku dengan namanya. Padahal aku sendiri tak memintanya. Kalau kau sendiri? Kurasa kau sulit juga kalau harus beradaptasi dengannya," perkataan doppleganger Shiki itu mengarah padaku.

"Kau benar sekali. Hampir sepanjang hari ini aku bersamanya dan rasanya aku sudah diambang bawah sadar," kataku membenarkan perkataan doppleganger Shiki. "Perkenalannya cukup sampai disini. Sekarang bisa kalian jelaskan apa maksud dari perjalanan panjang itu?"

Tiba-tiba saja keheningan melanda ruangan ini kembali. Aku mulai menggerakkan kakiku yang sejak tadi masih saja kurendam di air dingin. Ya, sedaritadi aku berdiri dengan kaki yang masih tak bisa lepas dari air menyegarkan ini.

Dopplegangerku dan doppleganger Shiki berpandangan sejenak. Kurasa mereka sedang bernegosiasi tentang sesuatu. Setelah isyarat yang benar-benar tersirat itu, doppleganger Shiki akhirnya menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia yang akan memulai penjelasannya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kami berdua—doppleganger yang biasa kau sebut—bukan membawa kalian—manusia—kesini untuk memilih Survive or Revive. Tujuan kami sebenarnya adalah membawa seseorang yang cukup kuat untuk bisa melawan Sang Pembuat. Seperti yang kau dengar sebelumnya, dia adalah sebutan bagi yang telah menciptakan kami. Doppleganger," katanya. Suasana pun menjadi serius. Aku mulai mengeluarkan kakiku dari ember itu dan mulai fokus pada setiap penjelasan dari doppleganger Shiki.

"Kenapa? Dia kan pembuat kalian. Karena dia, kalian bisa hidup, 'kan?" Shiki pun mulai angkat bertanya. Jadi dia juga belum tahu masalah perjalanan panjang ini?

"Kalau boleh kutebak, karena kalian harus mencari wadah atau tuan. Dan wadah atau tuan itu adalah manusia. Walaupun kalian selesai dibuat kalian tidak bisa hidup tanpa wadah," sahutku mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Shiki.

"Agak benar. Tapi, kami tetap bisa hidup walaupun tanpa wadah. Yang kami tak punya adalah bentuk. Seperti halnya makhluk yang kalian sebut roh atau semacamnya. Kami seperti udara yang melayang-layang tanpa bentuk tetap. Kami sebenarnya juga tak terlalu masalah akan hal itu," aku senang ada yang mau membenarkan hipotesisku. Tapi kenapa harus dopplegangerku yang menyebalkan yang membenarkannya?

"Aku tahu apa yang Aku pikirkan, lho," kata dopplegangerku dengan nada yang agak mengejek. Aku sendiri hanya mendecih kesal.

"Kalau kalian tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan bagaimana bentuk kalian, lalu kenapa kalian masih mencari kami sebagai wadah kalian?" tanyaku.

"Kami diperintahkan oleh Sang Pembuat. Dan jika kami menentang, kami akan dilenyapkan,"

"Oh, jadi kalian tidak terima dengan perlakuan itu dan mulai memilih kami? Lalu diam-diam membuat rencana untuk bisa bertemu dan mengalahkan Sang Pembuat?" Shiki ikut berhipotesis.

"Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa dopplegangerku ini malah memilih aku yang lemah ini?" tanyaku yang mulai menyinggung ejekan dopplegangerku tadi.

"Kuat secara fisik saja tidak cukup, Aku. Butuh pemikiran, mental, dan bakat yang cukup unik untuk bisa mengalahkannya," jawab dopplegangerku.

Cukup menarik sebenarnya. Walaupun agak mustahil saat aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana kami bertarung dengan pemikiran dan mental. Aku malah jadi penasaran dengan Sang Pembuat ini. Selain itu juga prinsip dan motifnya memerintahkan ciptaannya ini untuk membawa beberapa manusia ke dunia ini. Prinsip dan motif? Sudah seperti materi ekonomi saja.

"Jadi, kita akan mulai perjalanan panjang kita? Hanya beranggotakan segini saja?" tanya Shiki.

"Tidak, Shiki. Masih ada beberapa dari kami yang menyetujui rencana kami. Tapi hanya beberapa doppleganger, tidak semuanya. Mungkin mereka ada di suatu tempat di dunia ini. Atau mungkin mereka masih mencari wadah," jawab doppleganger Shiki. Rasanya aneh saat ada orang yang memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama yang sama.

"Dan kau," ucpaku agak lantang sambil mengarahkan jari telunjukku ke dopplegangerku sendiri. Agak terasa aneh saat menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang sama. "Setelah semua penjelasan mengenai dunia ini, kau tidak mengatakan rencana ini padaku? Jadi kau berniat memanfaatkanku tanpa memberitahuku? Dasar pembohong. Padahal kau bisa saja jujur sejak awal," kataku dengan nada suara yang agak ditinggikan dan dengan tempo yang cepat.

Tunggu. Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya kepalaku berdenyut kepanasan. Dadaku juga serasa ingin meledak. Seperti ingin membuncahkan perkataan tak baik kepada dopplegangerku sendiri.

"Ho? Jadi Aku marah?" tanya dopplegangerku.

"Hwawawawa! Jangan Marah Neku-kun! Nanti bisa cepat tua, lho!" sahut Shiki berusaha menenangkanku.

Marah? Jadi ini yang namanya marah? Rasanya menegangkan. Tidak. Mungkin, mengasyikkan? Aku belum pernah merasakan marah ini.

"Hm?" dopplegangerku heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Kurasa dia baru saja membaca pikiranku. "Aku belum pernah marah? Manusia macam apa—?"

"Hee~? Menarik sekali tuanmu ini. Tak kusangka kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang tak pernah marah," ucap doppleganger Shiki yang agak kaget.

"Katanya, dia hanya merasakan kesenangan saja selama dia hidup. Aku sebenarnya agak tidak percaya. Tapi, karena itu jugalah aku memilihnya," kata dopplegangerku.

"Merasakan kesenangan saja?! Aku juga mau kehidupan seperti itu! Sedangkan kehidupanku di dunia sana sungguh membosankan! Hanya dilayani oleh orang-orang yang bekerja demi uang. Kebaikan mereka benar-benar palsu," jelas Shiki. Apa maksud Shiki?

"Wah, tuanmu sepertinya juga sedikit menarik. Jadi apa yang membuatmu bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya dopplegangerku pada Shiki.

"Aku anak seorang pejabat. Kedua orangtuaku benar-benar menyayangiku. Tapi mereka terlalu over-protective. Jadi mereka menyewa banyak orang untuk menjaga dan merawatku. Untung saja mereka masih ingat punya anak yang butuh kasih sayang,"

"Maksudmu mereka tidak mengutamakan pekerjaan mereka? Lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan kebaikan palsu?"

Shiki mengangguk membenarkan tebakan dopplegangerku kemudian berkata, "Ya, tidak sepenuhnya juga. Yang jelas mereka berusaha menyeimbangkan antara bekerja dan waktu mereka bersama anaknya. Tentu saja para pelayan yang menjaga dan merawatku! Mereka mau menjaga dan merawatku hanya karena bayarannya yang besar. Bukan karena mereka ingin menjaga dan merawatku dengan tulus,"

Dopplegangerku hanya ber-oh-ria sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Dan kau mulai tidak memedulikanku," sahutku memotong oh-nya. Langsung saja tatapannya mengarah padaku.

"Ah! Maaf, maaf. Aku terlalu penasaran dengan kehidupan Shiki. Kalau begitu aku minta maaf karena tidak mengatakan rencana tadi lebih awal," aku sendiri masih menatap sinis dopplegangerku. Jujur saja. Aku benar-benar marah kalau dibohongi. "Apa lagi yang harus kuperbuat supaya Aku menghentikan tatapan sinis Aku itu?"

"Never lie to me again. Or I'll be more angry than this," begitu ucapku pada dopplegangerku.

"Allrighty, sire!"

"Kalau begitu masalah terselesaikan. Kurasa kita perlu istirahat dan bersiap-siap. Kita akan memulai semuanya lusa pagi. Jadi persiapkan sebaik-baiknya besok," kata doppleganger Shiki. Aku pun kembali duduk di sofa dan memasukkan kakiku ke dalam ember menyejukkan itu lagi.

"Apa itu? Boleh aku melakukannya juga?" tanya Shiki. Lagi-lagi pengganggu selain doppleganger sialan itu.

-To Be Continue-

Yey! Akhirnya bisa update itu ... uuuuhhhhhkkkkkkkkkkk~~! *nahan tangis mendalam* Yah, mau gimana lagi, hampir tiap hari pulangnya sore, bahkan pulang aja udah ada tugas nunggu. Belum sama istirahatnya. Aduhai sekalilah SMA itu. :3

Dan~ jangan tanya gimana Neku bisa bedain mana dopplegangernya Shiki dan Shiki yang asli. Doppleganger warna matany umumnya kelabu. Eh, aku belum jelasin ya? Hee~?! Maafkan saya~ *ditimpuk*

Dan seperti janji saya, karakter lain hadir~ Sayangnya belum bisa kasih bagian fightingnya. Mungkin beberapa chapter ke depan? Tunggu ajalah pokoknya. :p

Review ... cuman satu ya? Kayaknya udah kubalas via PM.

Makasih buat yang udah review dan baca fanfic ini! Tanpa kalian aku pasti gak bakal sempet-sempetin buat update cerita ini. Maafin juga kalau ada kesalahan yang berkenan selama kalian membaca chapter ini. Pastinya, itu salah saya.

Okeh~! Tunngu dengan setia buat chapter berikutnya! Jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini! :D


End file.
